Artificial Bliss
by Pyli Fylakas
Summary: Lemon that takes place after events in Portal. PWP, get over it.


A short lemon with Chell and GlaDos, after the events in Portal

Revised, woohoo! A short lemon with Chell and GlaDos, after the events in Portal. For those under eighteen I hope you enjoy the story also. Hell, having access to the vast internet I feel flattered by any who read this. Enjoy, and revel in the fact that I too am a pervert and also a hedonist, and boy does it make life fun :D .

Disclaimer: I do not have rights to Portal or any other Valve game. Damn.

Artificial Bliss

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chell's eyes quickly darted left and right precariously, her body poised for action. Seeing no movement she quickly dashed across the street. Once on the sidewalk again her walking became leisurely she made her way toward the large looming red brick building. Each step was taking its toll, as Chell's arms began to quiver under the heavy strain of her hunt. Luckily for Chell her apartment, number 342, was on the third floor. She quickly jogged up the steps carrying her hard sought purchases from the mall. Placing the bag on the floor the brunette woman retrieved her key from her pocket and opened the door. Exhaling a sigh she deposited the packages on the counter before retiring to the couch.

"Why are those malls always so busy?" she asked herself while she adjusted her shapely figure to the soft magnetic pull of the couch. After the whole incident at Aperture labs Chell was taken in by the authorities for questioning. Two weeks of questioning and confinement now seemed like a blur, days of repetition combining into an uncomfortable experience.

As soon as the government felt they had gleaned her clean she was released, just in time. With no living relatives or connections to support her she was set up with a career at the local bookstore in the nearest town. She was a loner anyways. The job was easy considering the generous pay she was receiving; not to mention the old couple she worked for had a great sense of humor. It seemed life was finally getting back on track.

'This is certainly an improvement' she thought as she stretched her white blouse and blue skirt following the motion. Chell mentally checked her store list: groceries, laptop, and lingerie. After going through hell she might as well treat herself. The sun slowly began to retreat, signaling to Chell the need for her routine shower.

She rose off the couch and headed towards the bedroom. Clothes strewn on the bed, a piece of half eaten casserole on the desk, clearly the room had suffered neglect. Chell bypassed the wreckage of laundry and edibles and pulled out of her dresser a pair of pink pajamas. Without breaking stride she turned around, grabbed the towel and washcloth on her desk chair and proceeded to the bathroom.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, analyzing every feature and flaw. Slowly Chell undid her pony tail, letting her long brown hair fall to her shoulders. Part of it covered her almond shaped and colored eyes until she brushed the renegade strands behind her ear. Next her shirt she pulled up in a quick fashion and tossed aside in the same manner. Her bra, white as the clouds in the sky, fell carelessly at her feet. Her C cup breasts hung freely, releasing a weight of the days work for Chell. She never liked to wear bras too long, they always felt incredibly uncomfortable. Finally her skirt and panties went, leaving the pear shaped beauty naked under the glaring lights of the bathroom.

The water pounding on her body made it seem as if all the stress of the day was melting away. No, not melting, it was running away. She lifted her arms and stretched her body, relieving the soreness from a day of book moving. Slowly she took a soapy washcloth and began to scrub her tan body. Wash, rinse, and repeat. Thirty minutes later, Chell lied in bed, quickly succumbing to the beautiful requiem of rest.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

She awoke with a start, sitting straight up with wide open eyes. Her blurry eyes quickly adjusted to her new odd surroundings. White tile, black line, white tile, black line, security camera? A clear paneled door stared her down from across the room, obviously locked by the red light shown. Directing her attention to the left she noticed and small white table, with a simple looking chocolate cake placed upon it. Warning sirens blared in Chell's head, the realization of her location becoming clear. Fuck. The door in front of Chell opened as a petite woman with shoulder length blonde hair marched in. The figure had the body of an hourglass. Large circular ears were present on each side of the head, in addition with the compact features on her heart shaped face she had the cute resemblance of a mouse. Her bangs on the right side of her face covered one of her bright blue eyes. Surely a beauty by any measure, Chell felt herself inadequate at the very moment. Looking down she noticed instead of her pajamas she had on a familiar orange jumpsuit, and so did the other female. Knowing the impossibility of the situation she consigned herself to the ideal of her situation as a dream. Or better put a nightmare, something Salvador Dali would find cozy.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"We are in the Aperture Science Lab, you don't remember your dear friend, GlaDos? Her tone was one of mockery. Taking advantage of Chell's obvious surprise she was quick to retort again. "You thought you could destroy me? How laughable, hahaha…hahaha"

At this Chell stood straight up and began back away fearfully towards the wall. "This is insane, you aren't even a robot!"

"In order to retrieve research subjects covertly I created this android body." She added, "Complete with heat generators, life like skin, and kung-fu grip; batteries are not included and are unnecessary."

"Why, why me?"

"An AI can get lonely you know, an unlikeable loner like yourself would understand that human emotion. I figured you would be happy to see me is all"

GlaDos walked across the room towards Chell till she was face to face with the bewildered and terrified woman.

"Don't you want to reminisce about all our great times? Like that time when I tried to kill you with the nerve gas? Haha, you should have seen your face, it was all like, no way! And I was like yes, way! Haha, good times."

GlaDos leaned in till she was nose to nose with Chell. Her robotic eyes were moving back and forth, scanning the creature she had pinned against the wall.

"Is it impossible for an AI to care, is that what you think?"

GlaDos leaned forward and locked lips with Chell. Caught off guard by the android's kiss she tried to pull away to no avail. Then she began to feel something unexpected, arousal. The lips of the robot were not cold as first expected but warm and soft and life-like. Her mind exploded, her first kiss taken by a piece of hardware. All thought escaped her mind like a broken dam.

Chell, in her drugged like state, unconsciously wrapped her arms around the android and returned the kiss. She opened her mouth as GlaDos's synthetic tongue invaded, wrestling and tickling the dark brunette's tongue causing her to moan. The robot broke away from the kiss to lead Chell to the floor.

The lightly stroked the brunettes beautiful soft hair, staring into her deep brown eyes. She commended herself on engineering such a brilliant aphrodisiac. By isolated the sexually stimulating compound found in chocolate and enhancing it her lips were a powerful bio-weapon. Of course, the other person did have a choice, and Chell seemed to have already made hers.

Giving the half naked woman a quick kiss, GlaDos stood up and brought the cake next to Chell's head. Deft hands seized the hypnotized woman's zipper and pulled the device all the way to her navel. GlaDos leaned her head down and began kissing her neck, moving the way down to Chell's generous portioned breasts. Much attention in the form of sucking, licking, and groping was giving, much to the subject's euphoria. Then the android scooped a handful of the cake and placed it in between Chell's generously sized breasts.

The feelings affecting Chell made her entire body shiver from the top of the head to the tips of her toes. Definitely felt greater than going it alone. The feel of the moist cake on her naked body was immaculate in its feeling, her breasts and stomach massaged and licked delicately and stroked so softly. Moaning was all Chell could do, beyond whispering encouragement to the working angel. Pure bliss.

GlaDos's cute mouse like face disappeared as she faced Chell's magic box. Placing her face on it, she began to probe her tongue into the slick and dark caverns. The brunette sighed loudly and moaned more encouragements. "Yes, please don't stop, there, there!" Then her hands moved down to Chell's waist to hold it while she started to play with her clitoris. It was a good thing her hands were on her waist to keep the pleasure mounting, lest the bucking accidently loose her from the magnificent treatment.

Chell began to buck after immense waves of pressure hit her over and over until she finally came, dripping all over the blondes face. GlaDos raised herself and unzipped her jumpsuit before lying on her back. To Chell, the pale skinned beauty was an angel, a enlightener of new pleasure. Chell crawled seductively over and passionately kissed GlaDos while her hands played with the blonde's light bulb sized breasts. The right hand traveled down towards the robot's bare love-box, gently rubbing the outside causing moans from GlaDos. Following her example from earlier Chell began to smear the cake on GlaDos's perky B cup breasts. Licking and sucking, from giving pleasure she was receiving a kind of pleasure in return.

It was a wonderful feeling, the taste of the chocolate cake as she roamed her tongue of the skin of her once nemesis. The feel of the skin, slightly bumpy from the cool temperature in the room, the warm fleshy body, all of the quirks and shakes emitted after every pleasurable stroke was fascinating. This prompted Chell to move her head down towards the blonde's vagina, reciprocating the prior treatment.

"More, faster!" GlaDos was quick to demand in her sing song voice, continually moaning after.

Now her face was pressed hard against GlaDos's love box, her tongue scraping the inner walls as deep as it would go. What a funny taste and texture it was, soft and slick, almost like the inside of a cheek, except much better. Suddenly, the android's body quivered, expelling a series of cum onto Chell's face. Initially surprised she drew back, letting the juice spill onto the floor. Curious, she brought her hand to her face and wiped off the foreign liquid. Placing the semi-clear solution upon her tongue, she found it somewhat gelatinous and salty. Eagerly she finished the remains on her face. Smiling at GlaDos with a goofy look on her face when exhaustion hit, she fell unconscious into a relaxed slumber.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The alarm clock buzzed loudly until a disgruntled Chell reached over and shut it off. From her bed, she stared up at the ceiling with an important revelation in her head. 'So it was only a dream' she thought. A quick look to the left revealed a petite blonde woman, with sparkling blue eyes.

000000000000000000000000000

I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfiction, this is more of a fan service than anything. I wanted to try my hand at lemons, not sure if I am any good though. Reviews are welcome: D.


End file.
